User talk:Courtney di Angelo
Hi Hi Courtney, Just wondering if you'd like to test admin tools on this Wiki. You can check the main page to see what we're about and how to Test tools. You can request rights (so you could start testing) by clicking here. Head.Boy.Hog(Talk To Me) 12:55, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Did you check-out this Wiki? Head.Boy.Hog(Talk To Me) 21:32, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Congrats! Hi Courtney, Eglinton awarded you Admin rights so you could test tools and I gave you Bureaucrat rights since you can be trusted. Head.Boy.Hog(Talk To Me) 23:40, March 12, 2011 (UTC) RE Well, I'll try to help. (a user on the Harry Potter Wiki told me how.) It all has to do with codes. You would go to your preferences and scroll down until you get to the signature part. You check the custom signature box, and then put in your code and press save. My code is Head.Boy.Hog([talk:Head.Boy.Hog|Talk To Me) . The Head.Boy.Hog part is the part that says Head.Boy.Hog and then makes its font Currier, size 4 and color orange. and gives it a link. ([[User:Head.Boy.Hog is the link and I bet you guessed the rest.) means you are adding text... means t=it is the end of a font... The ([talk:Head.Boy.Hog|Talk To Me) is the part that adds the Talk To Me and makes it a link to my Talk Page. I could give you an example of what you could do. You could do Good luck in whatever you do, whether you're on a quest or just editing a page(Courtney Hope it works. Leave more messages on my Talk page if this doesn't work or if you need more help on anything else. (I'd still like to know how it works.) Good Luck! [[User:Head.Boy.Hog|Head.Boy.Hog(Talk To Me) 12:52, March 13, 2011 (UTC) This didn't work. I'm going to get you help within 48 hours. Thanks! Sorry! Head.Boy.Hog(Talk To Me) 12:53, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Help needed? Hi, User:Head.Boy.Hog, said that you need help with your signature? What's up? --BachLynn (Accio!) 13:52, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Well, the font is a little tricky, there's only so many fonts that'll work in the browser, it's a little bit tricky to remember which ones (or why for that matter, been awhile since I was in school for web design). This website lists the most common fonts that work, see it's not whether or not the fonts will work on "wiki" it really all depends on the browser you're using to view them (i.e. Internet Explorer, Firefox, Mac, Chrome, etc). There are other fonts that work, the font in my sig is Vivaldi (cursive), so sometimes I just sit down with a list of fonts and trial and error to see which ones will work and which won't. Tags are important, opening them and closing them. If you take the code from my signature BachLynn (Accio!), you can fill in your stuff, take out what you don't want. If you need more help, I'm usually available during the day. Just send me a message. :-) --~~~~ :Here's a tip: If you want your signature to be small, use this code Text and it will appear as Text for big, use Text and the appearance will be Text. Hope that helped. TestAdminBot 13:25, March 15, 2011 (UTC) ::Hmmmm, well upon looking over the code Courtney-Daughter of WaterTalk To Me the only thing I see wrong off the top is that you didn't close the at the end, there should be a at the very end of the code. As far as how your actual signature looks after you've used BachLynn (Accio!) 00:30, March 17, 2011 (UTC), it looks like maybe you didn't erase all of the old signature you had prior? --BachLynn (Accio!) 00:30, March 17, 2011 (UTC) RE: Well, what is ? and you didn't link the "Good luck on whatever you're doing.." to your User profile. Good luck and ask me if you need anything... Head.Boy.Hog(Talk To Me) 11:46, March 17, 2011 (UTC) I honestly don't know how to make the code show without it turning into the signature but "Head.Boy.Hog" part links to my user page, its blue and its size is 4 and its font is Currier. My "Talk to Me" part links to my Talk Page, its size is 2, font is Monotype Corsiva and its colour is red. Head.Boy.Hog(Talk To Me) 11:42, March 18, 2011 (UTC) I can't clearly explain what nowiki is, nobody understands. It's to show codes non linkble. example: special:contact is special:contact but no link. Eglinton talk 00:43, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Game What do you think the teams should be working on? I'm out of ideas. Head.Boy.Hog (Talk To Me) 15:09, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Okay. Any ideas on how to get more users? Head.Boy.Hog (Talk To Me) 15:13, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Could you actually create a page called Template:Help message and write the message there? Then, all you do is put Help message between 2 of { and } to add it to your user page because I'd like to put that message on mine too. Head.Boy.Hog (Talk To Me) 15:24, April 16, 2011 (UTC) A template is something like . So, I kept it like that and added to the Help desk. Head.Boy.Hog (Talk To Me) 15:55, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Talkback Hi. Please see User talk:Head.Boy.Hog#Jeff_G. Thank you. — Jeff G. ツ 18:15, February 16, 2016 (UTC)